


Life Changes

by elsiecarson



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Secrets, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: What was Hyacinth and Richard's early relationship like? Surely there must have been some genuine love and emotion between them. This is a hypothetical situation before they're married. Hyacinth is also closer with her sisters.
Relationships: Daisy & Onslow (Keeping Up Appearances), Hyacinth Bucket/Richard Bucket
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hyacinth flops onto her bed in the room she shares with her younger sister, Daisy. Tears are streaming down her face. “Hyacinth, what’s wrong?”

“How long have Richard and I been going out?” Hyacinth asks with a sniff. She’s concerned about her relationship.

“About a year and a half, why?” Daisy asks rubbing Hyacinth’s back.

“We don’t seem to be going anywhere. He’s scared to kiss me and I don’t know if he’s ever going to propose either.” Hyacinth says as she sits up and hugs her knees. “I want to give myself to him fully, but I can’t until I know that we are going to be serious or married.”

“I know Richard didn’t want you to know about something that he did the other day, but you deserve to know. He went and talked to father, but I don’t know what it was about.” Daisy confesses.

“Richard talked to Daddy? That’s interesting.” Hyacinth dries her eyes with a tissue. “Do you think Richard is the one for me?”

“Richard has fit into the family so well. He’s kind to you and you are happy every time you see him. I can see the love in his eyes and yours when you’re together. He’s the perfect man for you. He’s exactly what you’ve always said you wanted in a man.” Daisy says telling her elder sister the truth.

“He is my perfect man. I just wish I knew how committed he is to me.” Hyacinth says sadly.

“He wanted to get to know your family. He is so devoted to you. He’s spent the last 18 months cultivating this relationship. He sees you every day of the week. He is so committed to you. I only hope that the rest of us can be as lucky as you have been.” Daisy tries to reassure her sister.

Suddenly the telephone downstairs rings and Hyacinth jumps. “Onslow may be the one for you, Daisy. You seem so happy with him every time I see the two of you together. Don’t lose hope.” Hyacinth says gently.


	2. Special Date

Hyacinth’s father calls up the stairs, “Richard’s on the phone.” Hyacinth jumps off her bed and runs down the stairs to answer the phone.

“Hello Hyacinth,” Richard says calmly.

“Richard, it’s so good to hear from you! I’ve missed you!” Hyacinth exclaims. Despite the doubts she expressed to her sister she loves Richard very much.

“I’ve missed you too, darling. Are you free Friday night for a very special dinner? I have a very important question to ask you.” Richard asks after he takes a deep breath.

“You do realize that’s tomorrow night? That doesn’t give me a lot of time to prepare.” Hyacinth says with shock in her voice.

“I know, but this really is important. I hope you’re free.” Richard says nervously.

“Of course I am. What time should I expect you?” Hyacinth asks breathlessly.

“I’ll see you about seven o’clock tomorrow night. I love you.” Richard whispers the final part.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hyacinth whispers. She sets the phone down gently and squeals excitedly. She races up the stairs shouting, “Daisy! Daisy! I think Richard’s going to propose!”

“Your mood has certainly changed in the last five minutes.” Daisy says cheekily.

“I think Richard is going to propose! He wants to see me for dinner and he said he has an important question to ask me!” Hyacinth says excitedly.

“Maybe that’s what Richard was talking to father about! Maybe he was asking father for your hand in marriage! That’s so romantic!” Daisy says with a smile. She’s excited for her elder sister.

“I don’t know what to wear. What does one wear to an event such as this?” Hyacinth asks hesitantly.

“You need something fabulous. Let’s look through your wardrobe.” Daisy says helpfully.

“Thanks for your help, Daise.” Hyacinth says as she pulls open the doors to her closet.

Daisy flips through the dresses in Hyacinth’s closet space. She comes across a beautiful, pale green, chiffon, cocktail dress. It has wide straps and a sweetheart neckline. “This one is perfect. Richard would love to see you in this dress.” Daisy says pulling the dress out of the closet.

“I’d forgotten about that dress! It’s perfect! Richard hasn’t seen me in that dress yet! Which shoes do I wear with it?” Hyacinth asks as she kneels down and looks at her shoe rack. “Will these do?” Hyacinth asks as she pulls a pair of white, peep toe, high heels out of her closet.

“Those are lovely. This outfit is soft and elegant. Richard is going to love it! I hope he’s not too nervous when he asks you tomorrow.” Daisy says sweetly.

“He seemed nervous when he asked me out to dinner. I wonder if he thinks that I know what his plans are tomorrow night. I hope he doesn’t get too nervous. I don’t want to be the cause of any discomfort for Richard.” Hyacinth says sweetly.

“Just be yourself. He’ll notice if you’re behaving differently from usual. Just be natural. Richard will only be nervous if you make him nervous. Richard is a naturally nervous person, so try to calm him down.” Daisy says seriously. She wants her elder sister to be calm, confident, and happy when she is proposed to tomorrow.

“When did you become the one giving your older sister advice? It used to be the other way around.” Hyacinth teases.

“We all need advice sometimes, even my perfect elder sister who is always looking out for everyone else.” Daisy says sweetly.


	3. Daydreaming

Hyacinth again flops onto her bed, this time with a content sigh. The sky is darkening into night and the stars are just beginning to twinkle above her. “It’s a beautiful night.”

“It’s is a beautiful night, but I think that you’re thinking about the emotions you’ve got rolling around in your head rather than just looking at the stars.” Daisy teases.

“It’s nice to know that Richard and I are looking up at the same stars. It’s comforting. It makes me feel as if we are always together. Even when we’re not together we know we’re close to each other. Sometimes I feel like we’re close enough to hold hands.” Hyacinth says dreamily.

“You are so in love, Hyacinth. It’s nice to see you so relaxed.” Daisy says with a giant smile.

Violet and Rose come into Daisy and Hyacinth’s room. “What was all the commotion about earlier?” Violet asks as she jumps onto Daisy’s bed. The sisters are so close.

“Richard called to invite me to dinner tomorrow night. I think he’s going to propose.” Hyacinth says as she props herself up on her elbows facing her sisters.

“Oh! Richard’s ever so romantic and sweet! You’re so lucky, Hyacinth!” Rose exclaims excitedly.

“I know I’m lucky. I never thought I’d find someone like Richard. I feel like I finally have a chance to get out of this godforsaken town. Richard has everything going for him. He needs me and I need him. I never want that to change between us. I wonder what the future will be like for us.” Hyacinth thinks out loud.

“Listen, you get some sleep and we’ll see you in the morning. You need to look bright and fresh for your date tomorrow night.” Violet kisses her sister’s cheek and pulls Rose with her out of the room.


End file.
